


Made With Love

by gerudeway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerudeway/pseuds/gerudeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard go on a cute date involving coffee, thrift shops and sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

It was the middle of winter, nearing closer and closer to Christmas each day and it was fucking freezing. The snow was falling, making everything that surrounded the area covered in a cold layer of white. As Gerard sat on a chair in front of the window, noticing the snow that was sticking to the ground, he sighed pulling on his gloves, scarf and hat. He walked out of the bedroom to where Frank would be lying on the couch, possibly napping. Despite the freezing temperatures and horrible snow conditions, Gerard was still willing to take his boyfriend on a date. 

As Gerard had expected, Frank was curled up under a blanket on the couch situated in the living room. Gerard would always take ages trying to get ready to go out and Frank was used to it. Frank would usually occupy himself while Gerard got ready by playing his guitar or taking a quick nap - today it was a nap. Frank looked cute snuggled under the blankets, a scarf around his neck, a beanie a top his head and small little noises escaping his lips as he snored. 

Gerard planted a sweet kiss on his forehead, making Frank squirm under his kiss as his eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting the gaze of his boyfriend above him before a grin made its way onto his face. "Finally ready?" He spoke with a sleep-filled voice, pulling himself into a sitting position and leaning in for a sweet kiss. "I had a good dream though, why'd you have to wake me." It wasn't a question as Frank knew the answer, Gerard smiled anyway before clearing his throat to speak.

"Date, we have one. Now come on, I want coffee." And without another word, the two of them were out of the house, down the street and heading towards the New Jersey city centre. 

***

"Two black coffees, please," Gerard spoke to the cashier at the coffee shop, before handing over the money to pay for the coffees and then ushering Frank to an empty table. 

"So apart from the coffee, are you going to tell me what we're doing today?" Frank asked with enthusiasm, just as Gerard sat down with the two cups of coffees in his hand. Gerard just smiled up at Frank before taking a sip of his coffee, the heat radiating throughout his body as he swallowed the dark liquid. Frank sighed before following suite, drinking the liquid down slowly (as it was still rather hot) but not minding too much as it warmed his whole body. 

The two of them chatted together, each with one hand on their coffees and the other clasped together on top of the table. As Gerard finished the remains of his coffee, he stood from his seat and pulled at Frank to stand gently, following suite as he finished the rest of the coffee. The two of them didn't say much, only walked down the street as their gloved hands were around one another, keeping each other warm as they walked through the winter air. 

They finally made it to where Gerard wanted to be and Frank looked over to him with a confused look on his face. "A thrift shop?" 

"A thrift shop," Gerard repeated, opening the door for his boyfriend and letting him enter as he followed closely behind. He lead Frank over to the section of the store where the sweaters were kept. "Pick one."

"Sweaters?" 

"Yes, now pick one." He smiled down at his boyfriend, before he started searching through the rack himself in hopes to find a good sweater for himself.

The two of them searched through the rack filled with all sorts of sweaters, some hand knitted, some from factories, some Christmas themed and others were plain. They spent at least an hour picking between the sweaters they had chosen, trying them all on and showing one another. Frank had chosen a simple black, white and red striped sweater, a little baggy on his short frame, but he liked it nonetheless. Gerard, on the other hand, had a hard time picking just one; when I came time to choose a specific sweater, he had a choice between 3. One was a black Christmas sweater, another was striped and the last one was a dark green oversized sweater. Gerard deliberated with himself mostly, but Frank threw in a suggestion here and there but allowed him to choose for himself. Though, as a matter-of-fact, if Gerard didn't choose soon enough, Frank was going to do it for him if they wanted to get out of the store before it closed. 

In the end, with more input that Frank wanted to give, Gerard had chosen the green oversized sweater. Frank wanted to pay for both of the sweaters but Gerard insisted; Gerard had the idea to go on this date in the first place, so it was only fair that he would pay for them. As they walked out of the store, Frank started to speak, "now what are we doing now that we have these?" He questioned as he put an arm around his boyfriends waist, pulling him closer in hopes to try and warm himself as they walked the icy streets. 

Gerard had thought of getting another two coffees on the way home, but he decided against it, choosing the instant coffee that they had at home. Frank liked the coffee from the cafe, but he'd prefer a coffee made with love (cheesy much?), and Gerard's home made coffee was the best. Gerard remembered back to the conversation they had at the start of their relationship about how much Frank loved the coffee that Gerard made for them at their little apartment. Gerard was a romantic and Frank was cheesy as fuck, they complimented each other in the best way possible. 

As they entered the apartment and out of the chilly air of New Jersey, Gerard ushered Frank in the direction of the laundry room. Frank didn't really know what Gerard's motives were but he ended up just going along with it. When they reached the laundry room, which was only a short distance from the front door, Gerard grabbed the bag from Frank that held the newly acquired sweaters. He took the sweaters out of the bag, placed them in the washing machine, added the appropriate things to the mix and pressed start.

The look on Franks face was a mixture between confusion and curiosity. "Before you say anything, I have reasons as to why I did all of this." Gerard said with a smile, before taking Franks still gloved hand and navigating out of the laundry room towards the lounge room. 

It wasn't until Gerard was pulling off Franks winter accessories that they had started kissing one another. Frank was straddling Gerard on the couch, leaving sweet kisses on Gerard's now bare neck that only moments ago, was surrounded by a woollen scarf. As the two of them made out on the couch, a giggle escaped Franks lips as Gerard nipped at the skin below his ear. That one little sweet spot on Frank had the ability to either make him moan like no tomorrow, or giggle. Gerard let out a laugh as he heard the giggle from Frank but continued with the same action nonetheless. 

"Fu..ck," and _there it was_ , the sweet noise that Gerard was hoping for. The moan that escaped Franks mouth always made him blush, no matter how many times that it happened. They'd been together for a little over two years, but Frank always blushed whenever he moaned. It had become a habit, but Gerard didn't mind in the slightest, he loved any sort of noise that came from his boyfriends lips. 

_Ding!_

"That's the washing machine, give me two minutes and I'll be right back," Gerard whispered as Frank let him stand up from beneath him. He walked towards the laundry room again, pulling the damp sweaters from the washing machine and placing them in the dryer for a top of 20 minutes - that should have them dry and warm for the next part of the afternoon. 

Gerard made his way over to Frank again, continuing where they had left off. This time Gerard lying on top of Frank, their lips pressed against one another, sweet, tender and full of love. During these moments, Gerard was happy to have Frank in his life, he made him happy and that's something he'd been missing for quite a number of years. Over the next few minutes, the kiss began to get a bit heated, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Gerard always liked the kisses that he shared with Frank, the butterflies would start up every time they touched and it always made him smile. Gerard's kisses trailed over to Franks lip ring, down to his beautiful jawline, his tongue trailing along it before he bit at it softly. 

His kisses made their way from Franks jawline and down to his neck. It'd had been a few days since Gerard had left any sort of mark on the pale and tattooed neck of his boyfriend, that was going to change. Gerard bit down slowly and softly on the skin of Franks neck, hearing a small gasp escape Franks lips making him bite down on the skin harder, suckling at it in hopes to make a mark. Gerard teased the area where the newly formed mark was just as the buzzer for the dryer went off. 

"C'mon baby, now we can relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

"Who says I wasn't already enjoying it?" He smirked, before getting off the couch. Before they moved any further, Gerard pulled his old jumper off, revealing his pale arms in a short sleeved shirt. He started to pull Franks jumper off, with a protest from his side, Gerard reassured him that it'll be worth it in the end. Frank followed Gerard to the laundry, his small frame was shaking from the cold air in the apartment. 

Gerard opened the dryer and handed Frank his sweater, "here, this will help baby." 

Frank pulled the sweater on and he stopped shivering in an instant, the warmth of the clean sweater wrapped around his torso made him grin like a Cheshire Cat. "This, this is seriously the best idea you've ever had."

"It gets better," Gerard spoke as he pulled his own freshly cleaned and warm sweater over his head before leaning over to leave a kiss on Franks cheek. "You get comfy on the couch and I'll be two minutes."

Frank headed to the lounge room while Gerard went to the bedroom to grab the blankets and pillows from the bed and dragging them down to the couch. He draped them over Frank and placed a pillow behind his small frame. Gerard walked towards the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards in search of some snacks. He turned the kettle on and waited for it to boil before making the two coffees. Gerard brought them over to Frank, handing over the one for him wile he placed his own on the table in front of the couch before heading back to the kitchen. He grabbed the snacks and waltzed towards the couch, before finally joining Frank on the couch and under the warmth of the covers. Gerard turned the TV on and pressed play on the movie that was already in the DVD player, snuggling up to Frank beside him. 

"I love this, baby," Frank whispered placing his coffee on the table in front before making himself comfortable on Gerard's stomach. The two of them watched the movie with a small amount of chit-chat, though Gerard was reciting certain parts unconsciously; Frank just giggled. Gerard leaned his head down, meeting Franks lips in a sweet kiss before leaving a trail of kisses all over his face. Frank just laughed at his boyfriend before pulling him in for a kiss again, smiling into it, happy as can be. The two of them were happy sitting on the couch in their warm sweaters, snuggled up together on a winters afternoon. 

They wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Frerard one shot based on [This](http://gerudeway.tumblr.com/post/101893131712/xxkelsoexx-sarahtheimpossible-so-i-had-the) tumblr post


End file.
